At the grinding of gears and similar component parts with a grinding worm, i. e. by using the generative gear grinding method, it is necessary to dress the worm before the grinding, i. e. to profile the contour of the flank of the screw channels. For this purpose a diamante dressing wheel can be used, which, controlled by NC, can be driven along the contour of the flank and thus produces the required profile. The so-called topological dressing method is possible here, as it is described for example in the DE 10 2007 020 479 B4. The contour of the flank of the screw channel is produced here virtual point-wise respectively line-wise, wherein the contour of the flank is built up in a number of radial infeeds between grinding worm and dressing wheel.
Similar solutions are known from DE 695 26 851 T2 and from DE 10 2009 021 578 A1.
Also possible is the full-profile dressing, where a profiled dressing tool dips into the screw channel and in doing so gives up its form to the flanks of the screw channel.
If a multiple thread grinding worm is used, where thus several screw channels take course spiral-shaped parallel to each other, the dressing process for each of the screw channels is carried out successively. After a screw channel is dressed, it is “divided” and the dressing for the next screw channel will repeat, until in doing so all screw channels are dressed. The result is that all screw channels respectively the contours of the flanks of the screw channels are dressed respectively accomplished equally, both in regard to their geometry and their surface structure. It is pursued that the profile of the contour of the flank is the same in all screw channels as much as possible.
If the contour of the flank is built up point-wise respectively line-wise with the topological dressing method, the dressing tool has to exhibit an adequate overlap within the individual “lines” to true up the profile upon the flank with high accuracy. For this purpose only small radial increments from line to line are chosen, which indeed ensures an exact contour, but which is relatively time-consuming. Accordingly, the dressing times with the topological dressing method are thus correspondingly long due to the high overlap factor, if an adequate grinding quality has to be pursued respectively reached. The number of the dressing strokes per thread has to be chosen adequately high, which is time-consuming.